gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Saturday Night Glee-ver
Saturday Night Glee-ver is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Glee, ''and the sixtieth episode overall. It aired on April 17th, 2012. This episode paid tribute to movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturday_Night_Fever ''Saturday Night Fever], starring John Travolta. It featured music from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bee_Gees Bee Gees], who wrote the music for the film. The episode finished filming on March 7th, 2012. This episode was written by Matthew Hodgson and directed by Bradley Buecker. Summary Blaine, Mike and Brittany start off the episode performing'' You Should Be Dancing. When Will asks what bought on the performance, Blaine tells him that Nationals being based around 'vintage' songs, there's nothing better than disco. Will applauds them and reminds the group that when he was in glee club, they went all the way to winning Nationals with disco songs. He then tells the group that they should look in too performing disco, only to be reminded that 'Disco sucks!'. Will is planning a number, as he does he thinks about the seniors that he is worried that have no plan for the future, Mercedes, Santana and Finn. He talks with Sue that he has no idea how to inspire the kids. Sue suggests that he assign them an album to play tribute to, seeing as the Rumours album seemed to help. She goes on to say not just any album, the one that defined a generation, ''Saturday Night Fever. He tells her that they hate Disco, but she cuts in saying that they love 'swag', and that they should offer them something to aspire to win at the end of the week. In the hallway, Kurt and Mercedes are talking about how Mercedes got in to Defiance College, but is suggesting that she try for NYU. They are interrupted by Wade. He tells them that he is their biggest fan and has seen everyone of their performances, besides West Side Story as they weren't the leads. He tells them that he is in Vocal Adrenaline, which is now being coached by Jesse. He tells them that he doesn't want to spy, but ask for sime advice. He tells them that how he deals with mean people is he pretends to be someone else, Unique. The person he dreams of being. If he gets nervous, he thinks things through the eyes of Unique, an example being how he thought how would Unique speak to them. Kurt tells him that he hopes one day he can be like Unique, but is then shocked when he hears that Unique is a her. Wade goes on to ask what they thought of him going on stage, in their Regionals as Unique. The two look at each other, stumped. In the choir room, everyone is staring at the new floor that Sue had had installed, the plexi-glass, shatter proof one used in Saturday Night Fever. Will tells them that the assignment for the week was to sing songs from the album. Using the fact that the main character from the movie is like the group, only ever sure of himself when he is performing. Sue tells them that they are gonna start the week with a 'dance-off' and whoever wins will get a replica of the white suit that John Travolta wore in the movie. Will tells them that everyone is required to participate, as he and Sue begin to dance, Night Fever. At the end, Will announces that the three finalists are Santana, Mercedes and Finn. In his class room, Will confronts the three saying that this is away for him to get the three to tell everyone what they plan on doing with their life. Mercedes is annoyed that Mr Schuester thinks that just because she isn't ready to rush to New York, means that she doesn't have a dream. She performs'' Disco Inferno'' to show that she has desire that is so hot it is an 'inferno'. During the performance, Sam records it. Mercedes tells the group at the end that her dream is to be like Whitney Houston, Aretha Franklin, to sing songs that inspire people, but she doesn't know how she can do it. Will tries to reassure her that 'cream rises to the top', she shoots it down saying that she may be cream in the choir room, but what if out there she is 'skim milk'. Puck confronts Finn at his locker asking if he is with him moving to LA. When Finn tells him he isn't, Puck says he can't go without him as he is his best friend and that if he is there, LA won't seem so scary. Puck asks that what is he going to do then, which he replies that he still doesn't know. Puck asks him to promise that when he does find his dream, make it big. Kurt and Mercedes are called to Sue's office, where she confronts them about Wade. They tell her they weren't giving tips on how to be better, but helping with how he wants to perform as Unique. Kurt tells her that they said it won't be a good idea. Sue disagrees saying it will be a great idea as people won't be comfortable and that he will tank the performance. Santana performs'' If I Can't Have You. Will is pleased with the performance and thinks he is able to see where she is going, more than a love song to Britt. He continues saying how she is wanting to support marriage equality and wants to go to law school. She turns that down, though she supports marriage equality and she will always love Britt, it was about how she also can't live without Fame. In the auditorium, Finn meets Rachel after receiving a tweet. They make up and she tries to get him to talk about his future. She performs ''How Deep Is Your Love to show how if he doesn't want to go to New York, she'll accept that and will go where he wants to go. She takes him to see Emma, and they discuss different colleges he cold apply for. She gives him pamphlets to a wide range. When he leaves, he dumps them in the trash. Santana is confronted by Brittany, after she notices that everyone is starring at her, after she posted a sex tape of the two of them. She tells Santana that it was her way of trying to help her be famous. Will pulls Finn into a classroom and hands him the pamphlets that he threw out. Finn tells Will that he doesn't want to go to the colleges, he thinks that he isn't qualified to do anything. He wants to feel the rush that he feels if he is on the field, or performing. Will puts on Saturday Night Fever and tells him that he knows what he wants to do, but is worried about what people will think. He leaves Finn to watch it. In the library, Brittany talks with Santana about how she is now trying to get her on to a reality show. Suggesting different TV shows, with different ways to do it. At Vocal Adrenaline's Regionals, Kurt and Mercedes meet up with Wade before he goes on. They try to talk him out of doing the performance. Jesse interrupts them and pulls the two away. He tells them that he is going to fire Wade after the show. Vocal Adrenaline perform start to perform Boogie Shoes. When Jesse notices what Wade is performing as Unique, he runs backstage and tries to take him off the stage. As he continues to perform, cheering increases and Kurt and Mercedes watch amazed. In the choir room, Rachel meets up with Finn. He gets her to dance with him, More Than a Woman, afterwards he tells her he wants to go to New York and wants to go to the Actor's Studio, cause it is his dream to be an actor, scared to admit it cause he thought he will fail. Sam confronts Mercedes and takes her to a class room, he shows her the recording he did of her during Disco Inferno. He reads her the comments and tells her that he believes about what she can become, along with the 485 people who commented on the video. He kisses her. Santana and Brittany sit in Sue's office. Sue tells Santana how disappointed she is in her, not for the sex tape, revealing she her self made one with Oliver North, but because she doesn't care what it will take to be famous. She tells her that she agrees, and wants to go to college. Sue hands her an acceptance letter from the University of Louisville, and has a full scholarship in Cheerleading. She thanks the two of them, Sue revealing it was Britt's idea. They tell each other that they love another and hug! In the choir room, Tina asks who won the suit and Sue brings out Mercedes, Santana and Finn all in it. They perform'' Stayin' Alive, New Directions with Will and Sue in the auditorium as the episode ends after the performance. Songs All songs are by the ''Bee Gees unless stated. Song order: source Singers are confirmed by Source *'You Should Be Dancing' sung by Blaine with Brittany and Mike. *'Night Fever '''sung by Will, Sue, Joe and Blaine with the New Directions. *'Disco Inferno' by ''The Trammps. Sung by Mercedes with Santana and Brittany. *'If I Can't Have You' by Yvonne Elliman. Sung by Santana with the New Directions *'How Deep Is Your Love' Sung by Rachel with William McKinley Jazz Ensemble *'Boogie Shoes' by KC and the Sunshine Band.' '''Sung by Wade/Unique with Vocal Adrenaline. *'More Than a Woman' Sung by Finn with Santana and Kurt. *'Stayin' Alive' sung by Finn, Mercedes, and Santana with the New Directions. Flashback song: *'That's The Way (I Like It) / (Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty' by ''KC and the Sunshine Band. Sung by 1993 McKinley High Glee Club. (The scene was originally used in Pilot (Director's Cut)) Guest Stars *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Alex Newell as Wade Adams/Unique Trivia *This is the first tribute episode not to be written by Ryan Murphy. *This is the second episode to be a tribute to a film, the first being The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *This is the second episode to be a tribute to an album, the first being Rumours. *Damian is not in this or the Following episode as he fell sick. Source 1 Source 2 *This episode marks the first appearance of The Glee Project runner-up Alex Newell. *This is the second episode this season to feature disco. In Hold On To Sixteen, the Troubletones performed part of the disco anthem "I Will Survive" during their Sectionals performance. *In the original promo that aired after Big Brother, Brittany said "sex tape". But in the promo "GleeOnFox" uploaded on YouTube, instead of "sex tape", Brittany just said "tape". *Additionally, the fact that Brittany and Santana do not get into trouble due to the tape would suggest that by this point, Brittany is 18 years old. Her age was previously unconfirmed. *The disco floor used in the choir room is the actual one from the iconic film Saturday Night Fever. Source *The episode shows flashbacks to previous episodes: Bryan Ryan in Dream On with jean jackets, Rachel announcing the mattress commercial in Mattress, Will announcing the Duet competition in Duets and Will in glee club performing at Nationals. *This is the second time that Quinn doesn't speak at all in an episode. First in The Spanish Teacher. *Both Sugar and Rory are absent from this episode. *Dianna Agron was absent when filming bits and pieces of the episode, which explains why she was not in the Stayin' Alive ''performance at the end of the episode. *Mercedes got her second voice-over in this episode. *This episode drew a 2.4 rating 18 - 49 with 6.230 million total viewers. Source *As of this episode, Kurt is the only one to interact with all ''The Glee Project characters. *In this promo, the way Mercedes said "I don't know what to do, or where to go!?" was a bit different to how she said it in the episode. *In this episode, revealed by Blaine after You Should Be Dancing, was the theme of Nationals as 'vintage'. This is the second time after another episode that information was revealed about a competition. In the previous episode, Big Brother, it is revealed that Nationals will be held in Chicago. Errors *During the flashback scene in Sue's office, Will flashesback when Sue mentions the word "swag". But how was he able to remember Rachel saying "mattresses" when he wasn't present during the moment? *When Sam shows Mercedes the clip he posted on youtube, and is pointing out that the video has 485 comments, he is pointing at the "views". *Before "How Deep Is Your Love" Rachel bangs in her hair change as they switch from front to back view. Cut Scenes *A Brittany scene was cut. Source Gallery tumblr_lzx66qZ4Zs1qg1f6s.jpg u2xkr.jpg 986b79d8600211e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg Filming-episode-16-Saturday-Night-Glee-ver-glee-29335785-500-498.png|Disco Inferno 77da2e02616111e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg uviit.jpg AmsrfbqCAAAfYrI.jpg|You Should Be Dancing tumblr_lzx6a6JOYK1qc6xxfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m0hhf2FhXs1qg1f6s.jpg tumblr_m0qmvrv69r1qci9uio1_250.jpg IICHY13.png IICHY12.png IICHY11.png YSBD7.png YSBD6.png YSBD5.png YSBD4.png YSBD3.png YSBD.jpg YSBD2.png YSBD1.png IICHY10.png IICHY9.png IICHY8.png IICHY7.png HDIYL11.png HDIYL10.png HDIYL9.png HDIYL8.png HDIYL7.png HDIYL6.png HDIYL5.png HDIYL.jpg HDIYL4.png HDIYL3.png HDIYL2.png HDIYL1.png IICHY6.png IICHY5.png IICHY4.png IICHY3.png IICHY2.png IICHY1.png Glee316101.jpg Glee316101.jpg tumblr_m0qmvrv69r1qci9uio2_250.jpg tumblr_m0ut2fmwEe1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|You Should Be Dancing Glee with Sue.png|New Directions with Sue on perfomances One songs from glee.png|Will Schuester with New Directions brittanacedes.jpg|Disco Inferno ahdfg.jpg discosucks.jpg sue.jpg Blaine lol.jpg|You Should Be Dancing tumblr_m1kiz5xQwT1r86hza.gif ApkcPzUCEAE8jdV.jpg NextTuesdaySaturdayNightGleeVer.png 51Lxl5XhOeL._SL500_AA280_.jpg 51QZZQp1osL._SL500_AA280_.jpg tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o5_500.jpg|Disco Inferno tumblr_m28gxqJiId1qb8p29o1_250.png tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o2_250.jpg tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o1_250.jpg tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o3_500.jpg|Wade and Kurt tumblr_m2ajd3YTtn1qm7zayo1_250.gif Tumblr m2ajd3YTtn1qm7zayo2 250.gif tumblr_m2ajd3YTtn1qm7zayo3_250.gif SNGPhotoShop.png|Differences between promo and promotional photo Vocal Adrenaline2.jpg|Wade, in drag performs with Vocal Adrenaline Tumblr m2bv26GHDY1qg7ch9o1 500.jpg tumblr_m2c74eWFs81qf7mf6o1_500.png|brittana omg tumblr_m2c46rhlGG1rpctdxo4_r1_1280.png|Brittana tumblr_m2c46rhlGG1rpctdxo2_r1_1280.png tumblr_m2c46rhlGG1rpctdxo1_r1_1280.png|i'm loving the brittana moments klaine disco still.png|Klaine dancing together <3 tumblr_m2c9n0KQWg1qft880o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2dwoxwncf1ql1znmo1_400.jpg SNGSTILL.jpg Jesse st. james is back.jpg|jesse st. james is back BlaineDancin.png Doingonyourback.png Chanderpierce.png 278624255_640.jpg 545969_221540411283989_100002840947614_348921_219391415_n.jpg SCISS.png Girls.jpg Glee31601.jpg Glee31602.jpg Glee31603.jpg Glee31604.jpg Glee31605.jpg Glee31606.jpg Glee31607.jpg Glee31608.jpg Glee31609.jpg Glee31612.jpg Glee31614.jpg Glee31615.jpg Glee31616.jpg Glee31617.jpg Glee31619.jpg Glee31620.jpg Glee316101.jpg Screen Shot 2012-04-19 at 7.09.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-04-19 at 7.09.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-04-19 at 7.09.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-04-19 at 7.10.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-04-19 at 7.11.01 PM.png Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes